


Good Day

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-29
Updated: 2009-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1939398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Good Day

**Title:** Good Day  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/profile)[**draco100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/) 's prompt #60: Rain  
 **Warnings:** * Mpreg implied. *  
 **A/N:** Despite the rain, it's a good day.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Good Day

~

Draco shifted, turning onto his side to watch the rain. He’d always hated the rain. It always came at inopportune times.

It’d rained the day his grandfather died, the first and last day he’d seen his father cry.

It’d rained the night Lucius died in Azkaban, and it rained two weeks later when his mother had quietly succumbed to Dragon Pox.

“Are you all right?” Harry asked.

Draco sighed. “Fine.”

“Shame about the rain,” Harry whispered. “Lily Narcissa should have a sunny birthday.”

Nodding, Draco cuddled Harry and his new daughter close. Maybe good things _could_ happen on rainy days.

~


End file.
